


ART: Don't Judge The Book by its T-shirt

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Glasses, M/M, Piercing, Schmoop, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary stolen from accompanying fic "Covers":</p>
<p>Jensen's been preparing for college his whole life and he means to make the most of it, no matter how distracting his roommate Jared is with his terrible housekeeping, the bizarre hours he keeps, and the way he can make the tattoos on his arm ripple by flexing his bicep.</p>
<p>description of art: geeky!Jensen (wearing glasses), rocker!Jared with lotsof tattoos, schmoopy gazing into each other's eyes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Don't Judge The Book by its T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136250) by [daniomalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniomalley/pseuds/daniomalley). 



This was the first time I took part in [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and I got claimed by the awesome [](http://daniomalley22.livejournal.com/profile)[**daniomalley22**](http://daniomalley22.livejournal.com/) who was very nice and patient with me, and even gave me NC-17 happenings, and wrote stuff that inspired the possibly most innocent and schmoopy art I have ever made :D Go read fic here:

 

**Fic Title** : [Covers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1136250)  
 **Author** : daniomalley  
 **Fandom/Genre** : RPS, College AU  
 **Pairing(s)** : J2  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 _ **Summary:** Jensen's been preparing for college his whole life and he means to make the most of it, no matter how distracting his roommate Jared is with his terrible housekeeping, the bizarre hours he keeps, and the way he can make the tattoos on his arm ripple by flexing his bicep. _

(prompt nr 2027)

**Rating of ART** : PG-13 (or even lower :))  
 **Medium** : digital painting plus a little bit of manip (tattoos, Helloween tee)  
 **Beta for art + thank you notes:** This, yet again, would have never happened without the  kittehgang, namely [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[**alezig**](http://alezig.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashtraythief**](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/) and [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[**keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/) , especially for the last minute hand holding and weird-chin-spotting and slapping and... yeah, the usual :D I also owe special thanks to Ash's Awesome Roommate as beta#3 , who took a huuuge part in saving the day :D  
please have [this very gay unicorn](http://burnersxxx.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/unicorn-rainbow-sparkle-pony-balls.jpg) as a thank you!

 

  
(click on pics for original size)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/29408/29408_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/29693/29693_original.jpg)

click this one for the original sized banner:  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/29879/29879_original.jpg)

also on LJ: [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/14963.html)


End file.
